At Your Service
by a kind alpaca
Summary: Hello, random person. My name is Rin Kagamine, and I have decided to grant you the honor of reading my fabulous tale. Follow me on my journey as I encounter the strangest of people and help them get to the top as the most powerful gods. While doing this, I'll also do my best to keep my sanity and not kill a certain blond god (Len, I'm talking about you).
1. Chapter 1

"Rin, honey, are you sure you're okay?" A distressed voice came through the phone which only caused a sigh from me.

"Mama, I told you I'm fine! Really!" I tried to stay positive and not sound too tired and annoyed. "The house is in great shape and with my tasteful decorations, the place looks amazing!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, no, I'm not kidding!" I smiled brightly as I looked around the dull room. Brown boxes were scattered across the floor in a random mess I created.

"...Oh, alright. Make sure to keep your home nice and tidy."

I snorted, my eyes glancing at the clutter in the living room. "Uh-huh. Yeah. Okay."

"Dear, please be friendly. I know you're kind of antisocial-" I winced at my Mama's hurtful words. Ouch. "-And you don't have a lot of friends-"

I shook my head. "No, I do! I've already met dozens of people and made tons of friends!" I lied smoothly, already used to saying things that would keep my parents pleased.

"Is that true? Is my little girl finally growing up?" Mama sounded so proud, it actually made me feel bad for not telling her the truth….Oh well.

"Yeah, I even have a few admirers already." I shook my head at the ridiculous and false statement that left my mouth. Really, one day I'll be punished for all of my lies...

I could hear Mama gasp from shock. "Really? You have people that _actually_ like you?"

I flinched at her words again. Geez, Mama is _so_ supportive sometimes…

By this point, Mama went on a rant about how I was improving with my social skills and I was finally becoming a graceful lady of this prestigious society. Knowing exactly how long this was going to last, I was quick to invent an excuse and remove myself from this pointless conversation.

"Mama, look. I have guests over, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, dear. Take care."

"Bye, Mama."

I pulled the phone away from my ear and ended the call with an exasperated sigh. I rested against the wall as exhaustion began to dominate my body. "Seriously, Mama has no faith in me…" I mumbled with a pout, my eyes glaring at the large boxes that still needed to be unpacked. Crap, that looks like a lot of work… Just thinking about it is giving me a headache.

My name is Rin Kagamine. I'm seventeen years old and I just moved here to Tokyo! I have short blonde hair with your average blue eyes. Oh, and I'm short, in my opinion. Boo! Moving on, I was born in Hokkaido but because of Mama's company, my entire family was forced to move to England. At home, I learned to speak Japanese while I was taught how to speak English in school.

Because of my bilingual talents, a few stupid kids mocked me at times but I always ignored them. I held my head high with pride and walked past them, not caring about their useless opinions. Papa always told me to surpass those that seeked to bring us down.

But putting the teasing and the occasional bully aside, I had a pretty decent childhood, if you ask me.

I had some friends that were incredibly crazy and foolish which often led to senseless shenanigans that would later earn us a big scolding from our parents. We spent our youthful days with smiles and laughter since we were still too young to accept any major responsibilities.

Outside of the house was pretty fun but when I was at home, it was kind of lonely.

I don't have any siblings, unfortunately, since my parents realized that having a kid was too much work and money. They always told me they were content with just me and they had no need for another noisy brat. Being a child, I always thought there was humor behind that statement but as I grew, I understood the actual meaning.

I always saw my parents as loving, affectionate people. I used to believe that they were the perfect couple like the ones you see in fairy tales. I mean, they met each other, fell in love, got married, had a kid… That's a pretty good ending, right?

Wrong. Very, very wrong.

When I was ten, I began to notice peculiar changes. I noticed Papa got home from work at later times in the evening, always wearing a displeased frown on his tired expression. Mama would yell and yell, complaining about his absence in the house and in our lives. I didn't really mind it, though. Both Mama and Papa had companies that they dedicated their lives to so, I was already accustomed to the usual routine of being alone.

But Mama's yelling progressed and it soon became a daily thing. She would throw words and insults at Papa while I listened quietly behind the door, oblivious to the nasty context. Curious and scared, I would ask them what was wrong but I was always responded with a dull 'everything's fine' or 'don't worry'. Not giving it much thought, I left things as they were.

That, however, was a mistake.

As seasons changed, time passed, skies moved, Mama and Papa's relationship was fading away. There was an uneasy distance between them and within a year, my parents decided to take a break. They got a divorce and contrary to popular belief, I'm okay with that. I'm actually _pleased_. Why? Because I'd rather see my parents separated and happy than together in a living hell.

The only thing is that I'm not very comfortable with the... _rearrangements._

Mama claimed she was the better option to take care of me and ensure a successful future for me. Papa put up a fight but after a long, long, _long_ talk, Papa agreed to Mama's plan. He moved back to Japan and often came to visit me which always ended in awkward reunions since Mama would be present to criticize Papa's bad habits or flaws- anything, really, and it was all done just to get on his nerves.

And so, my life has been filled with nothing but boredom in this English country. Don't get me wrong, I love England. It's such a splendid nation and I'm really fortunate to experience its culture and cuisine. But because of Mama's company, I'm constantly accompanying her to meetings and parties where I'm surrounded by high-class society members. Me? I'm no high-class lady, no. No, no. I'm a blonde that loves oranges, I'm a bit lazy, a bit sarcastic, and maybe, _just maybe,_ a little stupid. I'm not cut out for this world.

That rebellious attitude was the fuel that drove me to this destination. Mama wasn't very pleased, whoops! Haha, too bad. I'm old enough to make my decisions, right? I'm not always going to be with Mama forever, she has to understand this. I mean, seriously? She doesn't let me leave the house without a bodyguard which is _completely_ unnecessary! Who the fuck, in England, knows the name Rin Kagamine? Who the fuck is gonna try to kill me? Seriously?! People tell you to be positive about yourself and highlight and praise those good qualities but come on. I'm not special! Nope! Not even a bit!

...

I got off course… Anyway, when I came to visit Papa, I fell in love with this wonderful and _extremely_ creative Japanese land! Seas of people washed over the busy streets, colorful ads hung on buildings, and the anime, man. THE ANIME!

Mama prohibited the viewing of anything non educational. I spent my time learning the violin and piano for her but that was super boring! So, I'm not speaking about that.

Back to the topic, Japan is AMAZING! Anime, manga, musicals, awesome music! I was sure this was heaven for me and on the day I went back to England, I vowed I would return to Japan. And not just for those qualities, no. I'm much more profound than that. I want to live in Japan because I'm in desperate need of change and really, I want to be with Papa. He works pretty far in Hokkaido but it's certainly much closer and I feel like I _actually_ belong here. I guess you could say I just want a fresh start… How selfish of me.

I knew I needed a good reason that would convince Mama to let me come to Japan. With that in mind, I called one of my cousins, Rinto Kagamine, who lived in Tokyo. He's like, five years? Six? Who knows, but point is he's older than me. Anywho~, I explained my situation to him and he invited me to live near him. When I told him about Mama, Rinto said he knew how to handle that.

Surprisingly, when I talked to Mama about this, she showed no sign of disparagement. Of course, I could sense she wasn't very satisfied with my decision but she made no move to stop me. For once, I was thankful for my cousin, Rinto. May the gods watch over you, Rinto! Bless your kind soul~

Haha, _anyway_ , Rinto picked me up and took me to my new house! He said Mama already gave the first payment and she would be the one to pay for all the costs. I brought only the essential belongings of mine, which is basically everything I own, and that's basically it. We're all caught up.

"Crap… I forgot I still have to attend school." I groaned as that horrible thought entered my mind, my eyes shutting from weariness. "Gah, I still have to move my things…" I looked over at the unfilled room. I shrugged. "Oh well."

* * *

"LenLen, how much longer do we have to be here?"

The male remained silent, his irritated gaze glaring at the white wall. His arms were crossed against his chest as he sat on the floor.

"Don't bother him, Gumi. You know he's a little bitch." A red-haired boy appeared next to the green-haired girl. He placed a comforting hand on her small shoulder as a smirk formed on his bruised lips.

Instantly, the offended blonde rose to his feet. "Shut the fuck up, Fukase! No one asked for your opinion!"

Fukase continued to tease Len, earning enjoyment from his annoyed reaction. "Oh, did I anger you?"

Len narrowed his cold blue eyes at him. "Yeah. Now, please get out of my sight."

Fukase stuck his tongue out. "Sorry~ Can't do that. We're stuck, whether you like it or not."

"Stuck with you… For how much longer?"

"Who knows. Better get used to it."

Gumi sweatdropped at the tense interaction between the two. She raised her two hands in an effort to calm the agitated blonde. "Ah, it's okay, Len. I'm sure we'll get out of here in no time." Gumi turned to the lonely boy in the corner. "Right, Piko?"

Piko said nothing. He wrapped his arms around his knees as he sought some sort of comfort and peace.

Gumi smiled shakily. "See? Piko says it's fine!" Gumi beamed. "Yes, everything's fine!"

"Of course it is, Gumi-chan." An elegant voice called out from behind her as a tall figure emerged from the shadows. She had light-blonde hair with cat-like eyes that captured your attention and entranced you, pulling you into her mysterious world.

Gumi clapped her hands with delight. "Yes, SeeU's right! Let's be positive!"

Len shook his head bitterly. His eyes scanned the environment around him. Trapped in a large room, completely isolated from the outside world, restricted to limited actions…

Was this the fate for him?

Was this the fate for them?

Was this the fate for Gods?

* * *

Okay, so here's an idea that's been in my head for quite some time and I'm actually posting it, who knows why…

Haha, anyway, I am in need of some assistance. As you can see, I've used two different perspectives for this chapter and I'm asking you which one would you like to see for the entire story? First person or third person?

Sooo, aside from that, this was just the intro. The other chapters will *hopefully* be longer.

Hmm...Oh! Yeah, the sequel to 'I'll Be Your Voice' is on my to-do list! Yup, the majority of you wanted a continuation and I'm here to tell you that I'm working on it!

Lastly, make sure to tell me what you think! Any feedback is _greatly_ appreciated~

Sadly, I still own nothing!


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at the blonde in front of me, my right eye twitching in annoyance as I tried to resist the urge to yell and kick him.

"Dear cousin~ How are you?" An enthusiastic Rinto greeted me at the doorway after waking me up at six in the morning with an annoying phone call. Seriously, I was having a wonderful dream (which I can't remember but I know it was definitely pleasing), when a loud noise broke me from that enjoyable dreamworld. Now, that dream is going to remain in my head and it's going to bug me because I'm positive I won't be able to recall any of it. It always happens and I hate it.

The corners of my mouth fell into a frown. "What do you want?" The question came out in a rude and nasty voice which was not my intention, just so you know. It just so happens that I get cranky during the morning because I mean, really, I need my sleep. Sleep is good. I need sleep. And you better not mess with _my_ sleep.

Rinto pouted childishly as he blinked a couple of times. He placed a hand over his heart in mock sadness. "I'm hurt. Is that any way to treat me after all I've done for you? After I lied to your mother? After I picked out this lovely house for you? After I carefully selected your furniture?"

I rolled my eyes. Ugh, this guy is such a DRAMA QUEEN…

Rinto laughed at me. " _Anyway,_ I came to help you unpack all of your things."

"Who said I needed help?"

Rinto looked like he was amused by my answer. "Oh? So, you have everything in place already?" He asked in the most irritating voice he could produce.

I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance. I hate it when this guy's right… It damages my pride.

My shoulders dropped in defeat. "Fine, I guess you can help me."

Rinto smiled brightly. "You better be thankful."

"Yeah, yeah. Now, hurry up and get in the kitchen."

"Why?"

"Don't you want breakfast?"

Rinto entered the house and a few snickers escaped his mouth when his entertained eyes landed on the mess around me. "I believe it's custom for the host to treat her guests to meals provided by her."

I crossed my arms against my small chest and stuck my tongue out at him. "Haha, yeah. No, I'm not doing that. I can't cook, remember?"

Rinto's eyes widened in shock at my statement. "You can't cook?"

"Are you deaf or something? That's what I clearly said."

"But you're a woman."

Ohh, no he didn't.

"Excuse me? Are you saying I should know how to cook just because I'm a woman?" I asked, angry that my own cousin would believe in such sexists thoughts. Really, men are the worst. "You think I should know how to cook and clean, simply because I'm a woman?"

Rinto raised his eyebrows in surprise before his hands flew to the air as he tried to defend himself. "What? No! I meant to say, don't you think it's important to know how to cook? It's an ability that everyone needs." He explained but I could see through his cover up.

I turned my head to the other side, offended by his words. "Just hurry up and help me make something to eat."

Rinto lowered his head as he gave in to my orders. "Whatever you want."

* * *

"Luka~"

A beautiful pink-haired young girl turned her attention to the bubbly girl next to her. Her blue eyes landed on a shorter teal-haired girl and a smile immediately appeared on Luka's face. "Yes, Miku?"

Miku grinned largely, her cheerfulness spreading across the dull classroom. They were currently on their lunch period and like always, Luka and Miku were sitting together, peacefully enjoying a nice homemade meal that Luka prepared for both of them. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Guess!"

"Hmm, you got a new pair of shoes?"

"I wish~"

"You passed the math exam?"

Miku snorted at the answer. "Luka, it's something that can _actually_ happen. Me passing a test? It doesn't seem real enough."

Luka giggled. "You know, you could actually get a good mark on your assignments if you seriously placed some effort into them." She encouraged with a warm smile on her face.

"Thank you, but let's be realistic. I'm not smart." Miku stated with confidence. "I'm just not like you, Luka. I can't _stand_ to see so many numbers and letters in math. And can you blame me? What are letters doing in math? It's not right!"

Luka laughed at her friend's rant. Unlike Miku, Luka found joy in school. She was at the top of her class and was admired by her classmates for not just her brains and talents, but for her good looks as well. Luka didn't really have to do much, her memory was very excellent and with just a few minutes of reviewing the month's unit, she could ace her test the next day.

"-I'm not good with science either. It's all so confusing!" Miku continued to give her opinions on the school subjects. "Chemical reactions? Biochemical reactions? What's the difference?"

"Well, a chemical reaction focuses more on changing the structure while a biochemical-"

Miku raised her hand, a signal meant to stop her pink-haired friend. "Luka, stop. That's too much information."

"Sorry."

Miku groaned. "How do you have so much space in your brain? Doesn't it hurt?"

"What?"

"All that information stuck there? Doesn't it hurt?"

Luka blinked. "Umm, no."

Miku shut her eyes and shook her head violently. "No, no, no. We got off topic!"

"Right, you were saying…"

Miku stopped her harsh movements and snapped her fingers as she remembered her announcement. "Ah, yes! I was going to say, I have a new neighbor!"

"Really?"

Miku nodded enthusiastically. "A large truck came over and brought a bunch of boxes."

"Miku, what if it's a perverted old man? Are you happy about that?" Luka asked, her mind producing the worst-case scenario. "You have to be careful with the people in your neighborhood. You never know who to trust."

Miku shot Luka a weird look. "Stop being so dramatic, Luka. Nothing's gonna happen 'cuz I saw the person. It was a girl!"

"What if she's a serial killer that'll fall madly in love with you and then kill all of your friends so that she can be the only person in your life?" Luka described another possible outcome that could result from this new person in Miku's community.

Miku bit her lip. "Yeah, I think you're taking this too far, Luka. You're not allowed to read any more of my manga."

"How unfortunate."

" _Anyway,_ like I was saying, she's a girl. She looks to be about my age, and she's really pretty." Miku explained. "Umm, oh! She moved into that haunted house!"

Luka's eyes slightly enlarged at the sudden news. "W-What?"

Miku nodded. "It appears she has no clue about the history of _that_ house."

Luka's gaze fell to the floor. "Poor thing."

"Let's hope she doesn't get too scared."

* * *

"Rin, where do you want this?" Rinto asked me as I pulled out my shoes from the brown box. I looked over my shoulder and saw the pile of books in his hands.

"Stack them neatly on my desk, please."

I took out the rest of my clothes from my suitcases and carefully hung them in my closet. The house is quite nice, if I do say so. There's a first floor and a basement, so it's pretty spacious. There are two rooms, a bathroom, a large kitchen and dining room, as well as a comfortable living room. The only thing, though, is the furniture.

Thankfully, the furniture was already here since, like Rinto said earlier, he picked it out before my arrival. I'm not _very_ pleased with the decor but I'm too lazy to change it now. It's already here, might as well let it stay here. Besides, it would seem ungrateful on my part if I removed the furniture that my dear Rinto picked out for me. But I guess I should have expected this. He's a man after all. Men don't have any taste.

"Something wrong?" A warm hand settled itself on my shoulder which caused me to turn around and face the blonde.

"Nah, I was just thinking."

Rinto smirked. "Don't do it too much. Your brain might not be able to take the full blow."

I frowned. I picked up a nearby purse and used my perfectly good aiming skills to throw it at him with enough force to punish him.

"Oww. That's not nice."

"I never said I was nice."

"Well, you should try."

I stuck my tongue out. "No, thanks. It sounds like a lot of work."

* * *

A beautiful blonde sat on her throne as her intimidating blue eyes looked out into the heavens. A silver circlet sat on her head, a bright yellow diamond rested in the middle, accompanied by several other small diamonds. She wore a long white empire dress that revealed some of her glowing pale skin. Her left hand was adorned with a golden bracelet that somewhat resembled a charm bracelet.

Overall, the woman was stunningly beautiful. Her long yellow hair was loose and bangs framed her porcelain face. Serious and powerful blue eyes matched the aura that she carried.

"Marici. Come forth."

White smoke appeared from nowhere and began to go in circles as a figure manifested. Seconds later, the fog vanished and revealed a young woman with white hair and striking ruby red eyes. She moved forward and kneeled down before the majestic blonde, an amused smile forming on her pretty face. "Yes, Lily?"

Lily glared at the girl. "Refer to me with the proper term, Marici."

Maika stood up and smiled teasingly. "Is there a problem, Lily? You're aware that there is no need to be so formal. We're comrades, aren't we?"

Lily narrowed her eyes at Maika. "We are on different ranks. Know your place."

Maika giggled as she walked around the blonde. "If you think about it, I'm just like you, Lily. You're the goddess of the sun and I'm the goddess of the skies."

"You're forgetting that I'm also the ruler of the Heavens." Lily pointed out in a stern voice.

Maika waved off the comment. "Of course. But we're friends, right? I insist you call me by my _actual_ name and not my title."

Lily shook her head. "I'm afraid I cannot do that."

Maika began to play with the pink tips of her hair as she pouted cutely. "You're such a strict goddess. You need to relax once in awhile."

"Marici. I called you here for a reason."

Maika stopped and looked up. "Uh? Oh, right. So, what is it that you wish to speak about?"

Lily's eyes traveled to the bracelet on her hand. "Any updates from Ebisu and his group?"

Maika shook her head. "None yet. As of now, they still remain inactive." She carefully eyed the goddess before continuing with her reply. "Do you wish to direct any messages to him?"

"Not now. You're free to leave, Marici."

Maika bowed her head respectfully before snapping her fingers which caused the same smoke from before to surround her. "Again, call me Maika~"

Lily watched as the goddess left with an annoyed expression. ' _How did I end up with such a childish partner?'_

* * *

"LenLen, I'm bored~"

Len rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time. "So?"

Gumi looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please~ Make up a game or something."

"I'm not gonna do that."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

Gumi sniffled a little. "You're no fun. I'll go play with Piko instead." She ran over to the quiet boy that sat in the corner by himself. "Piko, let's play!"

Piko turned his head slightly to face the girl then went back to the original position.

"Piko?" Gumi poked his cheek in an attempt to evoke some sort of reaction from him. "Piko?" She continued her poking but it was to no avail- Piko stayed in his usual solitary stand.

Disappointed, Gumi walked over to her friend on the floor. "SeeU?"

SeeU sat up and smiled warmly at the green-haired girl. "Yes?"

"Will you play with me?"

"Of course!"

"Yay!"

"But what are we gonna play?"

Gumi's shoulders dropped. "I don't know…"

In the background, Fukase snickered. He enjoyed seeing the troubled expressions on Gumi's cheerful face but it annoyed him to no end whenever she began to complain about her boredom. Gumi was a _very_ loud person that needed to learn how to shut up.

"Gumi, can you please quiet down. I'm trying to take a nap." A much older voice called out to the young girl.

Gumi blinked before apologizing to the brown-haired woman in the corner. "Sorry, Mei-Chan."

Meiko frowned at the name. "Don't call me that, it's insulting."

"Eh? I think it's pretty."

SeeU nodded. "I agree. It suits you."

Meiko laughed. "You kids clearly don't know me."

"We're not kids, Meiko." Len argued, irritated by the fact that he was considered a child when he was clearly a powerful god with immense power.

Meiko snickered. "Doesn't seem like it. You're clearly not mature enough to be up there with the rest of the gods."

Len's angry eyes glared fiercely at the woman. "Neither are you."

Meiko smiled knowingly. "Ah, you're wrong there. I _was_ part of the union of the gods."

" _Was_? What happened?" SeeU asked, curious as to why Meiko was placed in this cage with the rest of them since she was one of the most powerful gods.

"I got kicked out." Meiko answered lifelessly.

Len raised a brow. "Kicked out? Why?"

"That is none of your business. Worry about yourself first." Meiko advised as she laid back down on the floor. "Now, don't bother me. I'm gonna take a nap."

Gumi glanced around the room and sighed. ' _The tension here is so great… I can barely breathe.'_

* * *

I lazily dragged my feet downstairs as my weak arms held the laundry basket filled with some clothes that needed some washing after the trip. Thank God there's a washing machine and a dryer in the basement. I'm _way_ too lazy to wash my clothes by hand.

Yes, after hours of unpacking and organizing my stuff, Rinto and I finished! The place looks decent and I'm very proud of it. As a thank you, I invited Rinto to stay for dinner but he kindly rejected my offer since he said, quote, unquote, "I have a hot date waiting for me tonight." Really, that means "I'm going to stay at home and watch anime by myself."

Haha, Rinto is so weird. You can clearly tell we're related.

"Fukase, I'm bored! Let's do something fun~"

"No, thank you."

"Lower your voice. We don't want Meiko to wake up and yell at us again."

I froze at the sudden voices. There's people in my basement?

Fear ran through my entire body as I mentally prayed for mercy. Please, I'm too young to die. I know I'm not the best person and maybe I do need some scoldings, but do I really deserve death? I mean, if you think about it, my existence on this planet will mean I won't bother everyone else up _there,_ right? It makes sense not to kill me, right?

"Gumi, _please._ Calm down."

I gulped. Are there _really_ people here in my house? What? Why? Oh, God. Please help me.

I moved closer to the voices and I arrived at the wall near the washing machine. I pressed my ear against it with hopes that I didn't hear anymore voices and I was just going crazy.

"LenLen, I want to play."

"I don't want to play."

My hands trembled and my stomach turned queasy. Ahh, what do I do?! Are they people? Are they ghosts? Agh, why me?! Why me? I don't like ghosts!

Swiftly, I turned around and took a deep breath. "Okay, calm down. You're probably imagining stuff since you had so much sugar these past few days…"

I continued to reassure myself for a minute or so, and when I turned to face the door, I gasped.

There, infront of me, was a crystal doorknob that was sticking out from the wall. Okay, I know I don't have the best memory but I'm pretty sure that wasn't there a few seconds ago.

"Calm down, Rin… It's all in your head." I whispered to myself as my nervous fingers reached out for the knob. My hands met the cold, silver metal and I shivered slightly as I thought about this. This is a life-or-death situation… _Please,_ God! I did nothing wrong! Spare me!

With a shaky grip and my eyes shut, I turned the knob and opened the door which caused some of the wallpaper to fall off as it did.

I peeked one eye open and froze when I saw a group of six strange people on the floor.

…

Is it too late to return to England?

* * *

Haha, this idea actually came from a dream I had. In it, I was in a new house and whenever I went downstairs, I was greeted by a man with no skin, all flesh, like that character, Meat, from Mortal Kombat? Yeah, so, after waking up from that, I got scared and became a bit paranoid. But I'm all fine now since that was like two years ago (Yes, I still remember it). ^^

Anyway, let me reply to your reviews!

 **Dinodude8000** \- Yes, I'll be sure to do my best to not disappoint!

 **SparkyBubbles** \- We're halfway there! There will be more interactions between Rin and Len in the next chapter!

 **EricCantona228** \- Yes, I'm currently working on the first chapter of it!

 **Cinnawapan** \- Aww, thank you! I've decided to just use first person for Rin and third for everyone else!

Oh, and thank you for the follows and reviews! I love you all~

Alright, I've been thinking of doing something new and start uploading new one-shots or even stories, in Spanish. I don't know, I'll have to think about it.

Okay, that's it for this chapter! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

"Miku, I still think you should tell your neighbor about the house." Luka spoke with a concerned voice as she paused her studies and looked at the teal-haired girl sitting on her bed. Her blue eyes wavered as she considered her next words. "I think it's best to warn her before something bad happens."

Miku blinked a couple of times before frowning. "I would but I don't think you want a nosy neighbor to tell you your house is haunted when you first move. Besides, we don't know if it's really haunted."

Luka tilted her head as she tried to recall certain facts. "...Didn't three previous couples move out of there because they 'heard voices'?"

"I think so."

"Shouldn't you at least alert her of these strange things?"

Miku shrugged as her eyes traveled to the white ceiling. "I don't know. Let's get our homework done, and then we'll see what happens."

Luka furrowed her brows slightly before reluctantly nodding. "You're right."

* * *

I stared at the six figures with shocked eyes. They held the same amount of surprise in their own expressions which only made the situation even more awkward.

My eyes examined the strange people. There was a blonde boy with a scowling face, a green-haired girl who was grinning, a lonely white boy by the corner, a red-head that looked pretty pissed off, a brunette, a girl with _ridiculously_ long hair and cat ears? Seriously?

….

I don't know anything anymore.

I looked around nervously before I mustered up some courage to speak. "Umm, hi?"

* * *

Lily sat on her throne as she watched the white fog appear before her. Her bored eyes impatiently awaited the display of the guest.

"Lily." Maika's vivid voice entered the atmosphere as she came into view. Her light red eyes twinkled in amusement as she kneeled before the goddess. "I have some exciting news for you."

Lily raised a brow, unimpressed by her cocky tone. "What is it now, Marici?"

Maika pouted childishly at the formal term. "What have I said about my name? Call me Maika. M-A-I-K-A."

"Do not waste my time. What's the news you bring to me?" Lily asked sternly, not having the nerve to deal with her immature partner.

Maika stood up and smiled broadly. "There has been a burst of energy from Ebisu's group."

Lily's body froze as her blue eyes enlarged at the sudden news. "Pardon?"

"Ebisu's group has finally activated. It seems the seal has been lifted." Maika explained. "It just happened recently, so the details are a little vague."

Lily's serious eyes stared down the white-haired girl. "Who lifted the seal?"

Maika smiled slyly. "That remains a mystery, my goddess."

"I order you to answer my question." Lily's voice became loud and fierce.

Maika shook her head. "I'm afraid that I don't have an answer yet."

Lily glared at the girl. ' _I didn't think Ebisu's group would awaken so soon...'_

Maika grinned as she noticed the troubled expression on the woman's face. "What would you like me to do?"

Lily's face remained apprehensive. "Leave things as they are but keep a close eye on them."

Maika bowed deeply. With a playful smirk, she replied, "Yes, my goddess."

* * *

My eyes danced from one person to the next. I was the polite one to speak up but NO ONE has done an effort to explain why they're in MY BASEMENT.

I cleared my throat as I anxiously stood in front of the group. "So, w-who are you?" I asked stupidly, not knowing of a better approach.

The green-haired girl jumped and smiled brightly. "I am Susanowo, but you can call me Gumi!" She merrily introduced herself which seemed kind of odd, considering the type of situation we're in.

I blinked at her greeting. "N-Nice to meet you."

Gumi beamed. "Nice to meet you too! These are my friends, Len, Meiko, Piko, Fukase, and SeeU! We're gods!"

Okay, so the mad blonde is Len… Tall brunette is Meiko… White boy is Piko… Red hair is Fukase… Strange, cat girl is SeeU… What an odd name. It's like I see you… See you… SeeU...

Wait.

Hold up.

I bit my bottom lip as I furrowed my brows at them. "Excuse me?"

Gumi's smile fell. "Eh? What's wrong?"

"W-What did you say you were?"

"Gods."

"Gods?"

"Gods."

* * *

"So, Ebisu finally appeared?"

Maika nodded cheerfully. She looked at the tall man with purple hair before she cracked a small smile. "It seems so."

Gakupo chuckled heartily as a grin formed on his face. "Well, Len sure took his time."

"He sure did. But it's kind of unexpected, if you think about it."

"How so?"

Maika took a quick sip from her tea before she explained, "Len isn't the one to handle these types of situations. You saw how furious he was when Daikoku told him about the 'arrangement.'"

The older man nodded as he, too, remembered that unhappy moment. "Len wasn't very pleased to find out he was being ordered out of the Heavens. Being sent to a foreign land- it can't be easy for the poor kid." Gakupo smirked as he thought about the young blonde. "He must be close to losing his sanity."

Maika giggled. "Can you blame him, though? He's stuck with Gumi."

Gakupo shook his head sadly. "So, knowing you, there's a plan, right?"

Maika batted her eyelashes innocently at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He laughed as he stood up, his tall stance hovering over the white-headed female. "You better not interfere. Lily won't like it."

Maika smiled at him. "Don't you worry about me, I know how to play my cards right."

* * *

"Gods." I repeated, my mind processing the meaning behind the word. God: "A supernatural being with sacred power over an attribute of life."

Haha, do they mean _those_ gods? Do these people _seriously_ think they're gods? HAHAHA! What has the world gone to?!

"Umm, you're gods?" I asked once more, still baffled by the circumstances.

I waited for Gumi to answer but instead, I got a rude reply from the mad blonde.

"Are you deaf or something? We are _gods_." Len clarified with such impoliteness, I scoffed at the disrespect being directed at me.

I crossed my arms against my chest and frowned. " _I'm sorry_ , I'm just curious to know who's down here in MY basement."

The brunette raised a brow at me. "Basement?"

I nodded. "This is my house. Why are you here?"

The long-haired girl blinked cutely a couple of times as she put a finger on her lips. "Umm, we were sent here."

"Sent here? By who?" I questioned their story as I tried to gain as much information from them as I can.

"Daikoku told us we had to live here until we became worthy of becoming full-fledged gods." Gumi answered with a simple voice.

I clicked my tongue before asking, "Who's Daikoku?"

Len stared at me with bewilderment. "Seriously? You don't know who he is?" I shook my head. "Are you stupid or what?"

My face turned red with anger, and my hands began to form fists, ready to punch the next person who's mean to me. "Excuse me?"

"You live in Japan, how do you not know Daikoku?" Meiko's voice wasn't as sarcastic as Len's which made me calm down a little bit. Only a little bit. I'm still kind of defensive.

I rolled my eyes at their assumptions. "I'm still not familiar with Japan's customs. I barely moved here, I'm from England."

Len narrowed his eyes at me. "Then how do you speak Japanese so well?"

"I was originally from Hokkaido. It's my first language."

"Then why are you blonde?"

Ugh, I wanted to scream! Shouldn't I be the one interrogating all of them?!

"I don't know, genes!?" I let out a frustrated sigh before speaking again, "Look. You have no right to barge in and question me!"

Len smirked with a wave of confidence that made me sick. "But you barged into our room."

I blinked. "Eh?"

"You entered without permission. You're the one that's being rude here."

My left eye twitched in annoyance as my fists fought the urge to punch the arrogant blonde. Haha, I'm so close to calling the police...

Meiko raised her hand before she stood up. She walked over to me as she spoke, "Don't mind him, he's just a smart-ass with a big mouth."

I lowered my guard for a bit and nodded. I looked back at Gumi who was staring at me intensely. Feeling uncomfortable, I voiced my thoughts. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Gumi's eyes widened. She shook her head slowly, as if trapped in a trance. "No, I was just in awe."

"In awe of what?"

"You."

I flushed. "E-Eh? Eh?"

"I've never seen a human up close." Gumi spoke with a fascinated tone, her green eyes shining intensely with a strange sparkle. I gulped nervously, silently wishing for this horrible dream to come to an end.

I forced out a shaky laugh before clearing my throat. This action seemed to earn me everyone's attention. I looked around before speaking once more. "Okay, so I don't know if this is some type of intense roleplaying but you guys should really knock it off."

Meiko shot me a strange look. "I'm afraid that's not the case here."

I nodded slowly, my mind going to the next _possible_ explanation for these unusual circumstances. "Oh, right. Right, this is all a prank." I concluded. "Well, that was a lot of fun but let's end this joke, shall we?"

Cat girl shook her head as she innocently peered at me. "That's not the current situation either, young maiden." Her voice was _so_ delicate, it was like she was a fragile doll that could break with any of my harsh words.

I shook my head, angry that I got distracted by such little details. "Young maiden? Wha-? Look, I just got here. I have no clue of what's going on but really, get out of my house before I call the police." I warned with a serious voice but that facade fell when Len began to chuckle.

I glared angrily as I awaited his response. His chuckles died down and he looked at me, mockery fully-displayed in his amused eyes. "Go ahead and call the police. The local authorities are no match for us." He spoke in a presumptuous voice and it only made me more agitated.

I snorted at the answer. "Cocky and stupid? Great combination. Tell me how you end up in life."

Times like these put my sarcasm to good use.

I raised my hand to scratch my head as I thought very carefully about my next words. Finally, when I got them, I looked over at the white boy by the corner. "I'd be pretty okay if you told me you were all homeless and were staying here because you thought it was vacant. If you tell me that, then I'll believe you. Heck, I'll even offer you some cookies. But a lie like this one? I'm n-" I stopped when I noticed Meiko's eyes on me.

She pursed her lips in annoyance. "Listen here, missy. I don't know who you are-"

"She's Rin-Chan!" Gumi interrupted but was overlooked by the older woman.

"-Or who you _think_ you are, but we're not lying. We're gods. End of story." Meiko's voice was strict while her face was scornful. Seeing her like this, I'm a little scared. I wasn't too rude now, was I?

I tried to find some polite words to express the confusion and trouble I'm going through but with my super _optimistic_ attitude, it didn't come out how I wished for. "Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England."

Gumi's eyes lit up at my joke. "Really?! It's an honor to meet you, Your Majesty!" She bowed her head deeply but she lifted her gaze when Meiko placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Gumi, she's joking."

Gumi's disappointment was visible. She dropped her shoulders in sadness. "Oh…"

Great, now I feel like a jerk. Stupid conscience.

I looked over at Len and pointed to the green-haired girl. "You expect me to believe she's a god?"

Len shrugged, a bored expression planted on his face. "We never said we were _smart_ gods."

Gumi pouted at the mean words. "That's not nice, LenLen."

"Don't call me that."

I watched them with observant eyes. They were behaving pretty calmly, if you ask me, and it's weird. They seem to stick to that idea of 'being gods' and I'm beginning to question myself. Let's say they are gods. What am I supposed to do?

"You're stuck with them." A new voice entered the conversation which stirred some shock within the group.

I turned around and faced a white-haired girl with vibrant eyes. How the fuck did she enter the house?! How are people getting inside my home?

….Kill me now, please.

"Hold up." I raised my wavering voice so that I could be audible for the audience in the suddenly crowded room. "How did you get here?"

The stranger smiled at me. "Transportation, my dear."

"Transportation. Uh-huh. Yeah. What's going on?" I clenched my hands as I struggled to keep my control. I tilted my head to the sides in a slow manner before asking for a request. "Umm, would you be kind enough to tell me who you are?"

"I, my dear, am no one of great importance. I was simply given the task to monitor the current situation." She walked around, her eyes examining the other uninvited guests here. "But seeing how things are here, let me make some things clear."

I nodded. "Please do so."

"Yes. These 'strangers' are actual gods."

Okay, so I didn't believe it at first. I mean, gods? Really? This isn't a show. Things like these DON'T happen in real life. But then, this weird woman appears from NOWHERE and she's telling me the same thing. What do I do? What do I believe?

"They are in need of assistance."

I was taken aback by this new piece of information. "Assistance?"

"Yes. You see, these young gods are still pretty naive and ignorant. They are currently undergoing some...lectures."

Len scoffed. "You call this a lecture? We've been trapped here for a month now."

Stuck here for a month? But Rinto said it was an empty house…

"It's what you deserve. Please learn to deal with it."

I faked a cough and it instantly earned me the female's attention. "So, umm, why my house?"

"The location was completely random." She answered quickly, as if knowing I was going to ask that question.

I bit my lip before questioning the matter in hand. "What happens now?"

She smiled enthusiastically at my words. "It's great that you bring that up. But before I provide an answer, I would like to present you with a special gift." She snapped her fingers and a beautiful golden necklace appeared in her hand. I don't have perfect vision but I could spot a bronze key hanging as the pendant of the piece of jewelry. "Here."

My eyes widened at the item. "E-Eh? For me?" She nodded. "I can't accept this."

Her smile fell. "Oh, why not?"

"B-Because!" I stopped as I tried to think of an answer. How do you politely refuse a gift? I mean, do you _ever_ refuse a gift? It's a gift for you, so why reject it? "We just met! I can't receive such a nice present!"

The woman shook her head as a grin spread across her face. "But we're not strangers."

"W-We're not?"

"I know everything about you, Rin Kagamine. I know you lived in England for most of your life and you just recently came back to your home country."

"Y-Yeah, I said that before…"

"I'm also aware of your dilemma. You wish to seek potential within you for an accomplishment but it seems that you're having some difficulty with that issue."

"T-That's not necessarily true…"

"Oh, and I'm very saddened to hear about your family situation. I know being in between your two fighting parents isn't easy. Your mother and father both wish to approach you but you're unsure of what to do. Isn't that right?"

…

…

I'm freaking out! How does this woman know this shit?! I haven't told anyone about my emotions regarding my family. I've always tried to cover it up so that I could avoid the subject. Ahh!

I held in my breath as I tried to sort this out. Maybe there's a logical justification for these things. Let's see…

Six bizarre creatures were found in my basement, and they claim to be gods. Gods.

Okay, moving on. The next thing was the sudden arrival of this peculiar woman. She says these people are gods as well. However, she could easily be a part of this gang who's trying to prank me. She could have been hiding the whole time...somewhere in the mysterious room…

But she perfectly described certain aspects of my life, which is _really_ creepy but accurate. And now, she's offering me a necklace that looks to be pretty expensive…

What to do? I mean, Mama always told me to avoid strangers and kick them if they ever approach me but…

"Are you going to take this token of gratitude, my dear?" The woman's voice broke me from my thoughts.

I looked back at her, blinking several times at her choice of words. "Gratitude? For what?"

She walked over to me and swiftly placed the necklace around my neck. "For taking in our gods."

"Eh?"

"As long as you have this on, these gods are at your service."

Everyone froze when the woman's words left her mouth. I glanced at the others and was surprised to find them all gaping at her. Ehh, I'm guessing they didn't know about this…

"Whoa! Hold up." Len narrowed his eyes at the white-haired woman and at me. "Service?!"

She beamed. "Yes! In exchange for Kagamine-san's warm hospitality, you'll obey her every command while you live with her."

"Hospitality?"

"Yes! Kagamine-san, you are now responsible for the well-being of these six gods. No one, up until this point, has seen or heard of them. You, my dear, were the only one to notice them."

I frowned at the woman's explanation. "And that means?"

She smiled at me. "It's a very important feat which means certain actions have to be taken. From now on, they will remain under this roof and under your rule. Please take good care of them."

I stared at her in disbelief.

…

…

I laughed mechanically at the news. Everyone gave me strange looks but I ignored them. "Hahaha, this is hilarious! I can't believe I'm having such a dramatic dream. It was nice and all but I think it's time to wake up." I began to slap my cheeks with my two palms in an attempt to pull me back into the _real_ world.

Gumi rushed over to me and grabbed my hands carefully. "Please do not hurt yourself."

I remained unresponsive for a few seconds before I found my voice. "Umm, sorry. This is just too much for me to take in at the moment."

Meiko nodded in agreement. "Yeah, not just for you."

I looked down at the floor as I thought about my life. I know I complained about being bored all the time but when I said I wanted some excitement, I DIDN'T MEAN THIS!

* * *

Okay, that was chapter 3! I apologize for not updating last week! I had finals, weekly tests, meetings, a competition, and to top it all, I was sick for an entire week! Everything has calmed down a bit for now and hopefully, the next chapter will come sooner!

Anyway, thank you for the reviews~ I love you all~

 **Guest \- **Sorry! I was really busy!

 **Lolly1o1 \- **I'm hoping that's a good oooh.

 **Dinodude8000 \- **Haha, I certainly enjoyed coming up with Rin's scenes.

 **Guest (2)- ** Thank you! I was kind of skeptical about the nickname but then, why not?

 **Cinnawapan \- **I hope it continues to be interesting! I didn't know that! That's so cool, especially since I have so many weird dreams about sci-fi stuff and mystery/horror.

So, that's it for today. And happy belated birthday to Luka! She's my Queen~ Let's hope for many more years filled with her beautiful voice!

I still don't own anything, unfortunately.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up and stared at the white ceiling as I remained on my comfortable bed, the blankets creating a nice warmth that I did not wish to leave. But the bright sunlight kindly reminded me that it was morning and it was time to get up.

Ugh, great. This is possibly the hardest thing I have to do each morning; get out of bed.

And you know what? I had the _weirdest_ dream last night...

It was about random people living in my basement. They claimed to be gods - yes, _gods_ \- and they were supposed to live with me! Haha, can you imagine that? Me? Living with gods?

"My imagination is really _something_ …" I mumbled tiredly as I slowly sat up, my eyes shutting out the sunlight.

"Really?! Can I hear about it?" An odd but familiar voice spoke and I shrieked, fully waking up at the sudden appearance of the extra person.

I blinked rapidly as confused thoughts swirled around in my mind. "W-What are you doing here?!" I screamed, panicking a little as I looked at the green-haired girl.

Gumi tilted her head cutely before her smile disappeared from the curious expression she was wearing. "I live here."

"So you're real?!"

Gumi looked down at herself before nodding. "I think so."

So my dream was real…?

It wasn't just a dream…?

…

Oh, fuck my life.

* * *

"Luka~ Hurry up, we're gonna be late!" A lively voice directed her urgent message to the pink-haired girl who was calmly making her way down the street.

Luka glanced at her loud friend, amused by her vivid spirit during the early stage of the day. "Miku, we're on time. Slow down, you're going to trip if you continue to walk backwards."

"But I like walking backwards. I can see you when I'm talking to you." Miku explained, her eyes resting on the smart girl. She was careful with her steps, cautious not to run into anything while she faced the opposite direction.

Luka giggled at her antics. "It seems like someone's in a good mood today. Care to tell why?"

Miku grinned at the question. She paused her walk and her eyes gleamed with mischief. "I have a plan today."

Slightly alarmed by the secretive tone, Luka raised a perfect brow. "A plan?"

"Yup!"

"For what?"

"You'll find out!"

A small frown rested on Luka's pink lips. Knowing that an argument with the teal-haired girl would be pointless, Luka's shoulders dropped as she began to pray. "Miku, don't get yourself in trouble. I don't need another headache."

Miku pouted at the hurtful words. "I'm offended! When have I ever been a troublemaker?"

Luka gave her a knowing look and immediately, Miku nodded, a solemn expression planted on her young face. "Nevermind. Don't answer that."

* * *

I sat down at the kitchen table, the other 'guests' joining me as an awkward silence hung over our heads. The tension was thick, it was suffocating.

Noticing the stubborn and defensive attitude of some of the boys, I cleared my throat and instantly, all eyes landed on me. Feeling nervous from the attention, I clasped my hands under the table, hoping my sweaty palms would calm down. "So, umm, this is real?"

Meiko chuckled at my stupid question. "Very observant, I see."

I don't know if I should be insulted or impressed by her sarcastic and sassy character. Hmm, decisions, decisions…

I forced a weak laugh. "Ha ha. Right. Soo, can someone please tell me who you _really_ are?"

Len frowned at me, his eyes showing nothing but boredom and annoyance. "Didn't we already introduce ourselves yesterday?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. If these guys are really gods, then I'm not safe. They have immense powers and can possibly kill me at anytime they wish to… I have to play my cards right.

"Yes. Yes, you did. But I would like to know what _kind_ of gods are you." I explained, specifying the type of information I was looking for.

Gumi shot her hand up as she began to jump in her seat. "Oh! Oh! I can tell you!"

"Please do so."

Gumi lowered her hand, relaxing before she answered. "I'm Gumi, but my official name is Susanowo. I'm the goddess of the sea."

I furrowed my brows. "The sea?" She nodded. "So, you control the sea or…?"

Gumi blinked a couple of times before shaking her head with some disappointment. "I have not fully achieved my powers. I do not know what my abilities are until they're granted to me."

I sensed this wasn't a happy topic so, I decided to not ask her about her capacities as a god. "Umm, what's with the two names?"

Gumi swayed a bit as she shrugged. "I don't know."

Meiko rolled her eyes at the clueless girl. "We have two names. Our names at birth and the names of the gods' roles that we take on."

"You can take on the role of a god?" I asked, baffled by the rules of this supernatural world. Look, I barely understand humans and I barely understand myself… Can you really expect me to catch up with all this strange information?

Fukase groaned, obviously miffed by my ignorance. "Geez, this is why we don't interact with humans. They're such spaceheads."

I leaned back, offended by the weird kid's words. I looked over at Gumi who was daydreaming, a goofy smile sitting on her lips. And he calls _me_ the spacehead…

I mustered up a small smile. "Look. I have no idea about what's going on. I can tell you don't like the situation and _believe me_ , I don't either. But for the sake of all of us, let's get some answers so that we can escape from this situation."

SeeU nodded, finally speaking up. "The young maiden is right. We should make an effort to get along."

Fukase shot me a quizzical look before he crossed his arms. "Whatever."

"Thanks." Geez, kids are so moody these days….

I looked back at Meiko and politely asked her to answer my lingering question.

"Right. It's complicated."

No duh.

"The very first gods had children. When they became old enough, they took over their parents' roles in the religious society." Meiko paused, a certain hint of hesitation in her gestures. "Those gods then have children and the cycle repeats."

I nodded, seeming to understand a _bit_ of this complex system. "Okay. Do you guys have, like, a separate world or what?"

SeeU took this question. "We live in a place called the Heavens."

"The Heavens?"

"Yes, it's a large palace where all the gods reside in. It's completely secluded from this mortal world as you require a key for the entrance."

I bit my lip. "You guys can't go back there anymore? Is that why you were all trapped in my basement?"

Meiko nodded grimly. "Yeah. It's a complicated story. These kids were sent away because they have not reached their potential. And if they can't do that, they can't assimilate their positions as gods."

"What about you?" I asked, wondering why such a wise, or at least older, person was here with the younger ones.

Meiko chuckled. "I got kicked out."

My eyes widened at her careless reply. "Y-You can get kicked out?"

She nodded proudly. "Yup. But my punishment was to remain with these kids."

"We're not kids." Len muttered angrily, his eyes narrowing at the woman.

Noticing the tension resurfacing, I made a quick move to continue the conversation. "Do you know how you can go back there?"

Gumi shook her head and my hopes all crashed down. "I'm afraid we're not aware of any solutions. Daikoku didn't tell us anything, he simply sent us here."

Umm, okay. Let's see if I get the situation…

These gods were expelled from their world because they're not good enough? And now they're living with me…

"Wait. So, why do you guys have to stay here?" I questioned the circumstances, still unsure of the reasons.

Meiko shrugged. "I don't know exactly why but when that goddess came and placed that necklace on you, a contract was formed."

I looked down at the accessory around my neck and groaned. I tried taking it off but it didn't budge. Whenever I tried, I got a sharp pain in my mind which prevented me from continuing.

"This makes a contract? For what?"

SeeU smiled warmly at me. "A bond." She raised her hand and pointed to the gold star printed onto her palm. "When that necklace was placed on you, a bond was created between all of us and you. In this union, it is our task to obey and follow you."

I raised a brow at the interesting piece of information. "You have to obey me?"

"We sure do. Every god has to serve a human at one point." Meiko answered with some amusement in her tone. Is she really enjoying this?

"Why? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Gods are created from the manifestation of people's faith. We depend on humans and before we become a god, it is necessary for us to aid humans." Meiko informed me and my brain was starting to burn from all the new knowledge.

"You guys can't leave the house, right?" I looked over at them but I didn't need a verbal response - their upset faces clearly answered my question.

Instead of continuing my interrogation, I bowed my head respectfully. "Well, I'm Rin Kagamine. I hope we can get along well."

I stayed in that position for a couple of seconds before I looked up. Everyone was giving me strange looks and I immediately began to feel self-conscious about my attempt to bring some peace. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

Gumi stared at me before shaking her head. She smiled broadly as she repeated my gesture. "I hope we can become friends! Thank you for letting us remain here."

I laughed quietly. "No problem…" It's not like I have a choice

Meiko smirked. "I think that's enough for today."

"But I still don't know anything about you and the other-"

Meiko cut me off with a loud clap which caused me to jump at the sudden movement. "Do you have any sake?" She asked, completely catching me off guard.

"Sake?" I looked around the kitchen when I suddenly remembered that I had no food since I have not gone to the grocery store. "No."

Meiko frowned. "Then go buy some."

"But I don't drink."

"Oh, it's not for you."

Oh, great. I'm stuck with a scary group of people.

Yay...

* * *

Maika sat at the edge of her elegant, white bed. Her sharp eyes lifelessly scanned her nails as she picked at them.

"Maika-sama~"

Maika lifted her gaze and a smiled formed when she saw the person at the door. "Avanna. Do you have anything for me?"

Avanna walked up to the white-haired goddess and kneeled before her. "It seems that Meiko-san has already taken some steps in the plan."

Maika's interest perked at the delightful news. "Oh? That's wonderful. Anything else?"

Avanna's soft blue eyes remained glued to the marble floor. "Mayu-san has decided to visit the human girl."

Maika's smile widened. "That's terrific! Please tell her to report everything when she returns."

Avanna nodded. "As you wish." She stood up and bowed once more before leaving the room.

Dropping onto her bed, Maika laughed at the events that had begun to unfold. "Oh, joy! Things will finally start to get interesting!"

* * *

I looked around the living room and sighed. Everyone was gathered here, expecting orders from me since I was now the _Master_.

"Okay, I only have two rooms. Girls can stay with me, boys in the other room and someone can sleep in the living room."

Gumi raised a hand. "Do we finally get to sleep on beds? Because we've been sleeping on the floor and it really hurts."

Oh, shit. I don't have beds for them. Originally, this house was meant for ONE PERSON but I guess you can change my plans, no worries.

I bit the inside of my cheek, feeling slightly guilty for denying them such a precious item; a bed. "Umm, I have to go buy some but I'll have them in a few days."

"Will there be food?" Fukase asked in a rude voice.

Aww, fuck. Now, I have to buy food for six more people! Do you know how much I eat? I eat A LOT! Imagine feeding six other stomachs!

Wait. Do gods even eat anything? Do they eat normal human food? Or do they eat something special?

"I have a request." Len spoke up, breaking me from my train of thoughts.

"Haha, sure, Len. Go ahead. Tell me what you want." I answered, a bit of my sarcasm escaping from my control.

The blonde looked at me before continuing, "I would like to sleep in here."

I blinked. Ehh… I was expecting a smart-ass response but I guess not. "Sure."

Fukase joined in as well. "I have one too."

I turned to him and gestured for him to continue. "And that is?"

The red-head wore a blank expression. "Can you please not collapse anymore?"

I blinked. "What?"

Len looked at me with annoyance. "You fainted yesterday after learning that we were going to live with you."

"I did?"

"Yes, and it's really a bother. I had to carry you to your room."

"You carried me-?" I looked at him in disbelief but for some weird reason, my face began to heat up at the thought. Len carried me? The jerk carried me? Carried me, as in physical contact? Really?

"Hey, kid." Meiko's voice broke me from my internal thoughts. "You okay? You're all red."

"I'M FINE!" I reassured a bit too quickly and loudly. I cleared my throat before speaking in my regular voice. "T-Thanks for taking me to my room. I app-appreciate it."

Len turned his head to the side as he scoffed. "Just don't do it again."

I nodded. "Sure…"

Well, at least it's not awkward anymore...

* * *

"Miku, do you plan to tell me what's going on?" Luka peered over her friend's shoulder as she tried to read the small letters in the teal-haired girl's notebook.

Miku shut the notebook close and hugged it close to her chest. "No! You can see it tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow? Why?"

"Because there is a big factor missing today! We'll see what happens." Miku explained before she sat up straight. "Be patient, Luka."

Luka gave the girl a tender look before sighing. "Seriously… How did we ever become friends?" She asked with a fond voice.

 _Flashback_

" _Class, today we have a new student. Please make her feel welcomed."_

 _Miku anxiously waited to see her new classmate, excited about seeing a new face._

" _Megurine-san, please come in."_

 _Slowly and timidly, a young beautiful girl entered the classroom. She had long silky hair that reached past her waist. Her blue eyes were a soft shade of the blue, a tender and gentle sparkle in them. Her skin was pure and white like the snow, and her cute heart-shaped lips smiled at the students._

" _My name is Luka Megurine. I look forward to working with you." Her voice was stunning - a nice combination of mature and liveliness._

 _Despite her calm posture, Luka's nerves didn't seem to settle down. A new school is a terrifying thing, especially when you're a shy person that doesn't really have the guts to socialize so freely._

 _Miku was silently cheering. 'Ah~ She's so pretty! And she looks so smart!'_

 _The teacher pointed over at an empty seat. "Megurine-san, go ahead and sit over there. Hatsune-san, please help her out."_

 _Luka followed the teacher's finger and when she found the seat, she quickly went to sit down._

" _Yes, ma'am!" Miku turned around and grinned at the new girl. "I'm Miku Hatsune, I hope we can be friends!"_

 _Luka quickly examined the girl. She tilted her head to the side as if confused by something. "Hatsune-san?"_

 _Miku shook her head. "Call me Miku, 'kay? Let's be the best of friends!"_

 _Luka, baffled by the bold attitude of the girl, remained silent. "M-Miku?"_

 _Miku beamed. "Yes! Call me Miku and I'll call you Luka!"_

 _Luka's smile was barely visible but it was there. "Okay."_

 _Maybe a new school wasn't that bad…_

 _End of Flashback_

Luka smiled at herself. "It's truly amazing that we met…" She whispered quietly, not noticing the puzzled look on Miku's face.

Miku shook her head, laughing a bit as she looked at her pink-haired friend. "You're such a weirdo sometimes…"

* * *

"Hey, Rin!" An enthusiastic Rinto stood at the front entrance, his usual quirky face making me a bit uncomfortable.

I groaned. "What do you want, Rinto?" I don't have time to deal with this. I have plenty on my plate with the new members of this residence. I don't need my cousin to put anymore stress on me.

Rinto pouted as he entered the house. "I'm hurt by such a cold greeting. Don't you think I deserve some love?" He asked as he sat down on the couch just as Gumi and everyone else came down the stairs.

Meiko looked over at the blonde on the couch. "Who's this?"

"This is my cousin, Rinto Kagamine."

Rinto gave me a confused look. "What?"

"What?"

He looked around, not noticing the other people present in the room. "Who are you talking to?"

"Them." I pointed a finger at the group of gods.

Rinto's eyes followed the direction of my finger and when he looked over the spot, he walked over to me and placed his hand on my forehead.

Annoyed by this, I asked, "What are you doing?"

He bit his lip. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes! I'm feeling perfectly well!"

As well as one can be after finding out that you're gonna be stuck with strangers/gods for some time…

"You're hallucinating but you don't have a fever…" Rinto mumbled, his eyes showing hints of playful concern.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, I don't have a fever. And I'm not hallucinating!"

"But you're talking to the air."

I stomped my foot, angry that I was now being called crazy. "I'm not talking to the air! I'm talking to them!" I pointed at the group that was watching the whole scene with observant eyes.

"Idiot, he can't see us. Only you can." Len _kindly_ reminded me and I dropped my tantrum. That's some great information there. It would have been better if you told me BEFORE!

Great. Now, Rinto probably thinks I'm insane...

I turned to him and faked a smile. "Sorry, I'm just tired. I think I'm seeing things…"

Rinto laughed but I could tell he was seriously questioning my sanity. "Yeah, you better go see a doctor about that."

I snorted at his suggestion. "A doctor can no longer help me. I'm already broken."

Rinto sat back down and chuckled. "Aren't we all?"

"So, what brings you here?"

"Oh, right. I came to tell you that you're starting school tomorrow."

Hahaha.

Fuck you, Rinto.

* * *

Ah, school. A common pain that we can bond over, huh?

Writing the scenes with Miku and Luka are surprisingly fun and easy for me! They're so cute~

Umm, Valentine's Day is coming up which means…? A possible RinxLen one-shot? Maybe, if I can finish it.

Review time!

 **Dinodude8000** \- Yay! I don't know how I would react, though. Must be pretty crazy…

 **Chi Fujisaki** \- Haha, yeah. The title was kind of lame but I tried.

 **Guest** \- Thanks!

 **Cinnawapan** \- You're welcome! ^^

Thank you for the reviews! It makes me really happy to see feedback/comments on my work!

Until next time~

I own nothing!


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning, Luka!" a lively Miku greeted her pink-haired friend with an enthusiastic smile. "Did you finish your math homework?"

Luka approached her, eyeing the girl suspiciously before nodding in confirmation. "Yes."

Miku's smiled knowingly as she walked alongside her classmate. "Of course you did. You're Luka, the smartest student in our entire class! I apologize for asking such a stupid question. You're always prepared for class, and always ready to learn!"

Luka raised a brow at this. "What do you want, Miku?"

Miku stopped her rambling to blink at the older girl. "What do you mean?"

"You only compliment me when you want something."

"Th-That's not true!" Miku tried to defend herself but failed to do so when her voice cracked, a sure sign that she gives off whenever she lies.

Upon hearing that change in Miku's voice, Luka smiled in an arrogant manner, too graceful for a full smirk. With teasing lips and amused eyes, she asked, "You were saying?"

Miku's cheeks heated up for a brief second as her embarrassment came flooding towards her face. She faked a cough before she spoke again, "Umm, so, can I see your homework?"

Luka's smile fell into a frown. "Why? Didn't you finish yours?"

Miku giggled sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head. "Ha, well, you see, it's really funny. I was gonna do it but I was eating leeks and I was really tired, my eyes were ready to give out at any moment, and, umm, I…"

"You fell asleep while eating leeks again?" Luka asked, unimpressed by such a strange activity.

"Yeah…"

Luka sighed. "You have to start managing your time wisely, Miku," she scolded, hands on hips. "Copying another person's work won't allow you to learn all of these things by yourself. You're just cheating yourself, Miku."

Miku waved off the comments. "Blah, blah, blah. I've heard it all before. So, can I copy your homework?"

Luka rolled her eyes. "No, you may not."

Miku's enthusiasm fell to the floor like a fallen bird after being shot. "Ehh? Why not?"

"You have to start being responsible."

Miku snorted. "Luka, please. Responsible and me don't go together."

"Responsible and I," Luka corrected.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Luka giggled. "Come on, we're going to be late if we don't hurry up."

"So, can I copy your homework or not?!"

* * *

"Stupid Rinto," I muttered under my breath as I struggled to move my feet across the street. "Who does he think he is? Telling me to go to school? He's not my dad! Besides, they never teach anything useful at schools. It's all but boring lectures that mean nothing!"

After Rinto made that exciting announcement last night, I gathered the very last bits of my sanity to develop a plan for these new circumstances. Since I have to attend school, I have to leave Gumi and everyone else alone, in my house, for several hours! Haha, no problem, right? I totally trust a bunch of strangers with my brand new house… Oh dear God, I better have insurance for this... But let's not be pessimistic. I clearly laid out the ground rules, told them what to do, what not to do, what to eat, and what not to eat. I strictly put Meiko in charge since she's the oldest and because she scares me.

"These uniforms are really uncomfortable," I complained as I adjusted my blue, plaid skirt. Back in England, we used to have similar uniforms (ties, blazers, skirts, dress pants, white dress shirt) but that doesn't mean I like it. The uniform for this school includes a blue skirt with a navy blue blazer, along with a white dress shirt and a blue bow. As you can probably tell, the school's color is blue which I'm actually okay with. But I'm not a big fan of showing off my legs since they're not that "meaty", whatever meaty is. I actually use my legs for good things like soccer and track and field, though I'm not very good at running for a long time because I will pass out. But it's the motivation and interest that counts, right?

I pulled out my phone from my jacket to check the time and my eyes almost popped out when I saw the time. Shit, I only have ten minutes to get to school! The first day of school and I'm already running late!

* * *

"Come on, Luka," a desperate Miku begged as she sat down in her usual seat. "Please, please, with a cherry on top?"

Luka sat down as she continued to torture her friend. "I'll think about it."

Miku pouted at her reluctance. "Luka, you're so mean to me," she whispered dramatically. "Sometimes it feels like you don't love me."

Luka chuckled. "Okay."

"Miku-senpai!"

The teal-haired girl turned around to face the source of the voice. She blinked when she saw her fellow teammate in tears. "Uh? Iroha-chan? What's wrong?"

Iroha's lower lip quivered uncontrollably as fought against the waterworks. "Miku-senpai, it's horrible! The coach said we won't be able to qualify for the tournament if we don't find a replacement for Galaco-chan! What are we going to do?!"

Miku placed her hands on the agitated girl's shoulders in an attempt to settle down her nerves. "Iroha-chan, calm down," she said. "Look, we have a week before the volleyball tournament. I'm sure we can find someone before then."

Iroha looked up with big, hopeful eyes. "You promise?"

Miku grinned. "Of course! I'll have Luka help me out and we'll just have to hunt down a good volleyball player."

Iroha placed a strand of her strawberry hair behind her ear. "Okay! I'll go tell coach!" she announced before she rushed out of the room with a new found motivation.

Luka turned to Miku. "Do you really think you'll be able to find another player?"

Miku beamed. "It can't be too hard."

"I MADE IT!"

All pairs of eyes landed on the blonde that entered the room with such a loud exclamation. Messy hair, flushed cheeks, weird entrance - only Rin Kagamine makes an introduction like that.

* * *

I used all of my stamina to run the distance needed and despite running over some people and tripping almost every second, thankfully, I made it to school on time. Unfortunately, I walked in looking like an idiot.

My hair and uniform were untidy from the run while my entire face was red as I was trying to regain my oxygen back. Needless to say, I think I made a rather bold, first-day impression.

"Umm, hi?" I squeaked out a weak greeting which earned me some giggles from a few of the students. I cleared my throat before looking for an empty seat and my eyes immediately landed on a clear desk behind a pink-haired girl. I walked over there, trying to ignore the stares from everyone that stabbed my back like knives.

"Hello~"

I blinked, taken aback by the animated greeting. My eyes traveled up to meet bright blue eyes filled with nothing but positivity. "Hello."

"I'm Hatsune Miku, and this is my friend, Megurine Luka," Miku introduced herself and her friend, much to my surprise. I didn't think anyone would want to talk to me after coming in like that.

I bowed my head respectfully. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ri-," I stopped myself as I realized my mistake. "I'm Kagamine Rin." If I'm not mistaken, here in Japan, you introduce yourself with your last name first and then your first name.

"Nice to meet you, Kagamine-san. Where are you from?"

"England."

Miku's eyes lit up. "Ehh? Really?! That's so cool!"

Luka nodded in agreement, her mature, blue eyes showing a decent amount of thrill. "Do you know how to speak English?"

I nodded slowly, kind of uncomfortable by the attention. "Umm, I mean I don't speak it perfectly but I know it…"

"Can you say something in English?!" Miku requested with a huge amount of hysteria in her tone.

My mind went blank. Whenever somebody asks for me to say something in another language, I always end up forgetting how to say the simplest of things and I end up sounding like an idiot. Right now, that's the case.

I played around with my fingers, trying to come up with something not too hard (don't want to boast) and not too easy (don't want to look stupid). When the perfect phrase came to mind, I grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I like oranges and road rollers."

Oh, God, that sounded so stupid.

Miku clapped once she heard the English words. "Wow! That's so cool! Could you teach me how to speak like that?"

I sweatdropped. I don't think you want to talk like me… I'm not the sanest person around here.

"Move," a dark voice said, causing me to break away from the previous conversation to greet the rude person.

"Excuse me?" I looked up to see a boy with short, black hair and golden eyes, was glaring at me. His brows were furrowed which gave the impression that he was really displeased, in addition to the cold expression on his face. Somehow, this boy reminded me of someone but I don't know who…

"You're in my seat. Move," he repeated his order, his tone meeting no change.

I've dealt with mean people before and usually, I handle things pretty well, so why is today going to be any different?

"I'm sorry," I apologized as I stood up from the seat and offered an apologetic smile. "But there are nicer ways to say things."

"Yeah? Would they work on you, though?" he asked as he sat down with a rather smug look on his already annoying face.

"Yes. Yes, they would." I bit my lip from frustration as I moved away from that distasteful conversation. My eyes searched for another empty seat and fortunately, I found one near the back corner. I swiftly made my way over there and as soon as I sat down, the bells were rung. Great. Let the school life start for me...

* * *

"Okay, you little brats! I called you in here because we need to discuss some important issues," Meiko informed the group with her assertive voice. Everyone in the Kagamine household was in the living room per Meiko's request. In the morning, Rin gave them an hour lecture about the rules and expectations in the house and Meiko found it pretty amusing that Rin was so nervous about living with strangers.

Gumi raised a hand. "Mei-chan, do you know how long our contract with Rin-chan will last?"

Meiko shook her head, her serious, brown eyes looking a bit dull. "I'm afraid I don't know much but all I can say is that we all have to work together, including you three." She looked over at the three male gods with a stern look. She knew Fukase and Len would have issues with their trust and temperament while Piko would have trouble with breaking out of his shell. "I don't care what you think, but from now on, whether we like it or not, we're under Rin's care, so let's make an effort to get along."

"My, my. Such inspiring words," a new voice entered the room with a rather teasing tone. "I wouldn't expect anything less from the god of lightning."

Meiko clenched her hands tightly as she instantly recognized the sarcastic voice. "You! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Maika snapped her fingers which enabled herself to be visible to the other gods. She smiled innocently, faking her obliviousness. "I don't understand why you're so mad, Meiko-sama."

The brown-haired woman frowned at the horrible acting. "Look, I'm not very pleased with you right now, so just tell me your name before I do something that I regret."

Maika laughed lightly at the threat. "Oh? Is that so? Very well, then. If you must know, my name is Maika. I am the god of the skies and heavens," she introduced herself with poise and elegance. "I'm a big admirer of yours. What you did was truly outstanding."

SeeU blinked, confused by the tense environment. "What's going on, Mei-chan?"

Maika glanced at the blonde with delight. "Mei-chan? Did you finally make a family? Aww, it seems like your sacrifice paid off."

"Shut up," Meiko snarled at the white-haired goddess.

"Sacrifice? What is she talking about?" Fukase asked, curious to know what hidden past the brown-haired goddess was hiding. They've been with her for quite some time but whenever they try to get some information from Meiko, she always changes the topic and avoids answering any of the lingering questions of the young gods.

"Forget about it," Meiko told the redhead before she confronted the intruder with her fierce side. "What are you doing here?"

Maika pouted cutely at the harsh tone. "Well, Mei-chan, I came because I'm actually in charge of overseeing your entire group's situation, and I came to give you a gift."

Len, who remained quiet up until now, raised a brow. "A gift?"

Maika nodded eagerly. "Yes! You see, I've noted that being restricted to a certain place can be very tiring, and my original plan was to hand you these beautiful necklaces that allow you to travel anywhere as long as you're with your master, but because of the grim way you guys welcomed me, I've decided to cancel that idea."

Gumi's eyes widened in alert. "Eh?! Why? That's not fair!" she protested, upset that Maika would do something like that.

Fukase nodded, for once agreeing with the bubbly goddess. "Yeah, I didn't say anything, so I should have one of those necklaces."

"Me too."

"Me three!"

Meiko's left eye twitched in annoyance. She stomped her foot once, earning herself everyone's attention, before speaking, "Enough. If Maika doesn't want us to have those necklaces, then we're fine. We don't need her."

Maika smirked at Meiko's cocky words. "Such strong emotions. I only hope they don't lead you into more trouble like it did in the past," she said with a hint of anticipation."But because I'm such a kind soul, I will bestow you this gift of mine." She snapped her fingers and a silver chain appeared on everyone's chain. "In order to activate them, your master must have one on as well."

SeeU looked down at the piece of jewelry. "So pretty…" she whispered in awe, enthralled by the glistening sparkles of the silver necklace.

Maika smiled sweetly. "Here, this belongs to your master," she said, handing a golden chain to the older woman. "Use it wisely."

Meiko snatched the item from her hands, narrowing her eyes with distrust at the white-haired woman. "What exactly are your plans?"

Maika giggled with delight. "I'm afraid that's a secret," she whispered with a secretive smile. "I'll be leaving now." She snapped her fingers and vanished, leaving behind an unwanted mist of smoke.

Gumi noticed the tense look on the older woman's face and decided to break the dreadful silence with her optimistic views. "Guys, now we can go anywhere!"

Len shook his head, annoyed by the tight chain around his neck. "But now we're stuck with that blonde."

SeeU blinked innocently. "You mean Rin-chan? She's not that bad."

Fukase snorted. "Yeah, right. She's a human, of course, she's bad."

"That's not true!" Gumi protested, not pleased that her friends were making fun of her new master. "Not all humans are bad! Rin-chan is being nice and letting us live with her!"

SeeU nodded in agreement. "Gumi's right. We should be thankful for this experience," she spoke with a softness that calmed even the raging Meiko. "Let's show her our willingness to work together!"

Gumi clapped at her idea. "Yes! Let's make something for Rin-chan!"

Meiko took a deep breath before she massaged her temples, hoping to ease a forming headache. "Gumi, I told you we can't use the kitchen."

"But Mei-chan! We'll be extra careful!"

"Rin said not to."

"You can watch over us. With you in charge, I'm sure we can't mess up!"

Meiko stood her ground. "No, Gumi."

"Please!"

"No."

"Pleeassseee!"

"No."

"Pleeeaassseee!"

Meiko threw her hands in the air as a signal of her loss. "Fine!"

The two young girls celebrated their victory while the three boys remained unimpressed.

"Does that mean we have to cook too?" Fukase asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Of course, Fuka-chan!"

"Don't call me that!"

* * *

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Yes! Finally! Lunch time! I didn't get to prepare breakfast for myself this morning since I had to handle certain issues before coming to school, but I did have time to make my lunch. It's not anything special but hey, food is still food.

"Rin-chan!"

I looked up and saw a bouncing Miku who was furiously waving at me as she and Luka came near me. "Eh?" Is my food so appealing that they want some?

Luka smiled politely. "Would you like to have lunch with us, Kagamine-san?" she offered with genuine kindness, I was almost taken aback. You don't meet a lot of people that seem so graceful and perfect like Luka. I know you're not supposed to judge a book by a cover but I think I can already place an identity for each girl. Miku is the bubble, social butterfly while Luka is the reserved, mature, smart student. Great, now I'm kind of self-conscious about my average skills.

"Umm, sure," I replied. Both Miku and Luka pulled up a chair so that they were facing me and because I'm not very good at socializing, I felt kind of odd and uncomfortable. What are you supposed to say? I like your hair? I like your clothes? Wait. We're all wearing uniforms - that's a stupid one.

"So, are you liking Tokyo, Rin-chan?" Miku asked me as she grabbed her pair of chopsticks.

I nodded, smiling a little as I thought about what awaited me at my house. "It's definitely been interesting." That's not a complete lie, right?

"I'm impressed. You speak Japanese so naturally, it doesn't seem like you're from another country," Luka commented.

I smiled sheepishly. "Haha, well, that's because I'm actually Japanese."

Miku's eyes widened. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah, my parents had jobs over at England, so that's why I moved, but my first language is Japanese, not English."

"Ohhh."

"Yeah," I mumbled lazily. Wanting to change the conversation, my eyes darted to the black-haired boy that spoke so impolitely to me this morning. "Hey, what's with him?"

Miku swallowed her food before she blinked. "Who?"

I pointed to the jerk by the window. He was staring out the window with a distant gaze on his face, his ears covered by his ear buds. "Him."

Luka followed my finger before shaking her head slowly. "He's Rei Kagene. Nobody really talks to him anymore because he drives them away," she explained. "I'm assuming he wishes to be alone and undisturbed."

Miku frowned a bit. She set down her chopsticks before speaking, "He used to be pretty cool but I don't know what happened. He just turned into a different person after a while."

"Maybe it was because of personal reasons," Luka suggested.

I looked back at him and shrugged. People here are really interesting….

* * *

"Meiko, what was Maika talking about?" Gumi asked the brown-haired goddess. "What did she mean by sacrifice?"

Meiko ignored the girl. "Guys, Rin will be coming back in a few hours. She promised us a nice meal only if we clean the house," she reminded the other members. "And if you want to bake those cookies, Gumi, we have to divide the work," she announced. "Len, SeeU, and Fukase, you guys are in charge of organizing the house."

Len groaned. "Why do I have to clean this house?"

"Because if you don't, I'll give you a good spanking."

The blonde male glared at the older woman with crossed arms. "You're not my mother."

Meiko smirked at his words. "I'm the closest thing there is to a mom right now, so you better quit your attitude and obey my instructions."

Len didn't say anything. He silently gave in and began his task of cleaning while Gumi and the others happily marched into the kitchen, all ready to make some sweet desserts.

* * *

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"School is finally over," I mumbled, grateful for the sacred ringing of the loud, school bell. People don't understand how hard it is to pay attention in class when the words and lectures are foreign to you. Lucky for me, the teacher didn't call on me today and I'm hoping that continues.

"Rin-chan! Let's go home together!"

"Eh?"

Miku grinned from ear to ear. "You live next to me, so let's walk home together!" she repeated with the same enthusiasm.

I blinked a couple of times, slightly creeped out by the teal-haired girl. "Umm." I was at a loss for words. What am I supposed to say when a stranger says they know where you live?

Miku must have noticed my discomfort because she immediately placed her hands in front of her, shaking them repeatedly as she cleared up the misunderstanding. "No, no, I'm not stalking you or anything!" she reassured with a light, crimson shade on her cheeks. "I-I just saw you the other day when you were moving in."

"Oh…"

Luka giggled, obviously amused by the flustered Miku. "So, do you wish to walk with us, Kagamine-san?"

I was about to respond no when I remembered my goal for coming here. I want to change who I am, I want to grow as a person. In order to do that, I have to make an effort to socialize. You may not believe this but I'm not exactly the most popular person… Yeah, I know. Shocking. "Sure."

Miku beamed with delight. "Yay! Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room, running at a fast speed that was too tiring for me.

* * *

"Gumi, no! Don't put that in the oven!"

"But Mei-chan!"

"No! Don't play with the flour- you're making a mess!"

"Ahh! Mei-chan! There's smoke coming out of the stove!"

"What did you do?!"

* * *

"If you ever want to come over, Rin-chan, you're more than welcomed to do so!" Miku offered, a bright smile on her face. The way back to home didn't seem as long as the walk to school but that could be because of Miku's lively chatter that filled up the silence on our way home.

I bowed my head with gratitude. "Thank you. You can come over as well."

"It was nice meeting you, Kagamine-san." Luka smiled warmly at me. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Luka!"

I waved at the pink-haired girl. "Bye, Megurine-san."

Both Miku and I watched her figure disappear as she made her way down the street. When she was gone, I turned to Miku and smiled politely. "Thank you for today, Hatsune-san."

Miku pouted at my formality. "Call me Miku-chan!"

I forced a nervous smile, unsure of what to say. Mama told me to always be formal with people and if she were to see me right now, I'm sure she'd be scolding me for breaking my posture and acting so casual with someone. "Umm, sure, Miku-chan."

Miku beamed, happy to see that I compelled to her wish. "Good! I'll see you tomorrow, Rin-chan!"

I waved and smiled at her before walking up to my house. My fingers dug through my already messy school bag and after a few seconds of searching, I was able to fish out my keys. I put them in when suddenly, the smell of smoke reached my nostrils. Alarmed, I hurried to open the door and when I did, I found an abstract scene.

Flour was all over the floor, and what looks like baking mix was dripping from the ceiling. Len and Fukase were standing in the center of the living room with the vacuum cord wrapped around them while Piko stood in the corner, trembling as Gumi and Meiko tried to clear away the dark cloud of smoke.

I give them one job and this is what they do?!

* * *

"Mayu, how is the Little Bird doing?"

"She has begun to slowly awaken."

"Good. I trust you will help her."

A wicked smile appeared on a doll-like face. "Of course, Mew. I'll personally ensure the Little Bird flies high in the skies."

* * *

So, not a lot for this chapter, kind of focuses on the other "side characters" I guess. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I've been sick and it's horrible. I have a really bad cold and my voice is really, really hoarse (can't really talk) but oh well, I'll live. ^^

 **Dinodude8000- Don't worry, there's a solution for everything! And sorry for the depressing Valentine's one-shot ^^;**

So, who's excited for the musical drama for Aku no Musume (Daughter of Evil)? If I'm not mistaken, they will be performing it in June and if you're interested, you can always look it up. I'm excited to see the portrayal of the broken twins!

I'm working on I'll Be Your Voice's sequel and the first chapter is nearly done, so you can expect that to be uploaded soon…

That's it for now! See you later! (I own nothing)


End file.
